pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye, World
GOodbye world is the final episode, marking the end of the whole pokemon series. Synopsis Ash has had many adventures since 1997, but he has decided to return to pallet town. So this marks the end of the adventures. Plot Ash is walking, with his Pikachu on his shoulder. He looks at his time-tracker, and he finds out that he has been gone for 23 years and 4 months. Ash says "Oh no! Mom's going to be so mad!". He runs to his Alola beachhouse, packs his Swimtrunks, PokeBalls and sunglasses and he runs to the airport. He goes to Flight 2B, which is for Kalos. He then lands in Kalos, upon seeing Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, Ash has a 2 minute reunion with them, before frantically rushing to the airport, telling the 3 they can't come with him. He takes Flight 5F, which is for Unova. he lands in Unova, which he sees Cilan and Iris, the former greeting him with a hand slap and the latter hugging him, which Ash slides out of Iris's hugs. He tells them he has to cancel the reunion and he starts running and goes to Flight 1E, which goes to Sinnoh. He sees Dawn, but then passes her, not even saying a word to her. He bolts to the Airport and goes to Flight 4D, which goes to Hoenn, which he sees May, says he's in a hurry, cause the next flight leaves in 1 minute and if he doesn't go, then he has to wait a day for the next flight to come. He runs to the Airport, and he goes to flight 3A, which goes to Kanto! Ash gets off, sees the crisp sunrise air and fresh morning heat. He walks out of the Airport and sees that Brock and Misty were waiting for him in the corridors, and they say "Welcome home, Ash!". Ash says thanks. Misty and Brock bought him a new bike, which he thanks them for. He rides off with it, Taking Pikachu with him in the basket of the bike. Ash rides alonga trail, seeing his Butterfree, waving to it. He sees the Exact same Pidgeotto that attacked him on his first adventure. Then he sees the Ho-Oh in the distance. He sees a sign, saying Welcome to Pallet town. Ash then gets off his bike, sees his house and walks to the front porch. He rings the doorbell, and his Mom opens the Door. His mom asks in shock "Ash! Is that you?! After all these years?!", and Ash replies "You know it!". After 23 years, Ash finally returns to his home. Ash then at the end, eats a grilled cheese. Ash goes to his room and tosses his Pikachu out the window, telling it to go away. Pikachu then cries and reluctantly runs off into the wilderness. Ash tears up all his Pokemon posters and sees a Dinosaur toy lying on his bed. This gives him an idea to make a Dinosaur toy out of his ripped up Pokémon posters. His mom then tells Ash that He should go and tell Professor Oak. This ends with Ash denying, unzipping his jacket and he ends the day by lying onto his bed and falling asleep, after 23 years of the outside world.